elemental love
by 4elementsrule
Summary: the fantastic four helps a girl with her elemental powers who knows jonny and falls in love with him.
1. seeing old faces

**Chapter 1-****coffee burst**

**_i do not own fantastic four or any of the characters_**

After the fantastic four was done with the silver surfer they had a little break. Mr. Fantastic had found this teenager name Ruby who had a couple of powers herself but what he didn't know was she already knew a member of the fantastic four from high school. This is her story.

Ruby woke up like she does every day, rubbing her eyes and then nudging her white Siberian husky Kiba to wake up. Then they went for a run around the block. By the time they got home she was sweating so much it is a waterfall and Kiba is steaming up the room. Ruby walked into her roommate's room and slapped the bed next to her feet. Kiba barked every time he hears a loud noise. Immediately Diamond woke up. Diamond was a city girl while Ruby was more country. Ruby went back downstairs and filled the coffee pot but when she picked up the pot with her left hand it turned to ice. Ruby and her roommate were puzzled. Diamond took it from her. "what happens when you put it in the other hand" Diamond suggested. Ruby lifted the pot. A small brown explosion happened.

Later that day she was walking to her car and every puddle she passed shook like a magnet and metal. She dropped her keys to her car. When she bent down to pick them up a newspaper stand sped past her and almost took Mr. Fantastic's head off. He walked up to her and said "you better be careful controlling those powers of your."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Ruby lied.

"Yes you do and if you want you can come meet the rest of my team and maybe we can help you" he said politely.

"Maybe tomorrow when it is a weekend" she explained.


	2. testing the unknown

Chapter 3-testing the unknown

Ruby woke up to find Jonny hovering over her window.

"Are you here to pick me up?" she asked a little frightened and tired

"Yeah so hurry up" he fired back at her

"Come on in and meet Kiba and Diamond while I get ready"

"Whatever floats your boat"

She got ready and introduced him to Diamond.

Kiba growled behind Ruby's legs when Jonny tried giving him dog treats.

Jonny waited for her at her car. They ended up having Kiba in the passenger's seat and Jonny in the back. As soon as they got to Reed's apartment Susan took her blood. She gave it to Reed to analyze.

"This is fascinating you have extreme measurements of all four elements in your blood stream." explained Reed

"What, how is this possible" Ruby said in shock

"That is not all you also have contents of what looks to be wolf hair"

"How can this happen Reed" Ben asked

"I don't know, have you been exposed to any radiation over the past month?" Reed started to ask Ruby

"I was when I was little and then I went to the beach after they treated me" Ruby explained

"Well that helps with the elemental part because they beach has sand,"

"Earth" Ben explained

Reed continued "sunny day,"

"Fire" Jonny explained

"Cool breezes"

"Air" Susan explained

"The ocean"

"Water" Ruby explained

**this chapter is not done yet i rewrote my story the red fantastic four so here it is un finished**


	3. finding something unexpected

I changed the end of chapter 3 and made it part of chapter 4

Later that night Reed and Sue did more tests with Ruby's DNA. The wolf hair didn't do anything with her powers just told us a little about her past. Jonny, Ben, and Ruby sat on the couch watching TV. Ruby was going to head to bed in a few minutes.

"So does that mean your powers are better than ours," Jonny said in a cocky attitude.

"I don't know," Ruby was trying not to argue with Jonny "I am going to bed," now she was avoiding it all together.

"Because I bet you can't fly," Jonny continued.

In the lab, Sue and Reed found a feather from the DNA, which meant she could possibly fly. They walked up stairs to find Jonny and Ruby arguing.

"I can to fly and better than you," Ruby shot back.

Jonny, still calm, "prove it."

From behind Ruby's back sprung 8 feet long white wings.

"See told you," Ruby said now calmly and flew out the window.

"Way to go Jonny," Sue said startling him.

"Yeah, we will see," Jonny wispered and jumped out the window and went after her.

Ruby turned around right as Jonny was passing her and almost lost her balance.

"Watch it, you arrogant fool," Ruby spit out.

Jonny just laughed. Ruby turned her back to him. Jonny went up behind her grabbed her hand and powered down.

"I was just trying to have a little fun," he said as he stepped on her feet so he would not fall. "Come on old friend, for old time sakes," he smiled his puppy dog smile. She shuddered, but it wasn't because of Jonny or the cold, she always did that at 7 o clock, but as the night went on she would get worse, and have to take her medicine which lowers the amount of trimmers that she has.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just have to walk back to the house and get my things." She flew down and the walked back with a thousand eyes looking at them. "If your cold I can warm you up," Jonny said kindly

"No, I always do this," Ruby explained not knowing that they were a long way from the mansion.

As the night moved on Ruby's trimmers got worse. Jonny was worried. "What do you mean you always do this?" Jonny said concerned.

"My powers have consequences unlike yours and the trimmers will get worse as the night goes on unless I take my medication," Ruby exclaimed

"Which makes fewer trimmers," Jonny finished her sentence.

"Yeah, so how far are we to the mansion?" Ruby asked.

"It is pretty far and if I knew about this I would not have gone this far," Jonny exclaimed.

"What? Ok, than we will have to stay with each other for the night," Ruby whispered.

"Do you have your cell with you because we can call Reed and Sue to come pick us up," Jonny asked. She pulled out her phone and handed it to him. Jonny dialed the number and explained to Reed the situation. Jonny left out the medication part of the story. An hour later, Sue picked them up in the hover car and took them back to the mansion.

"Why didn't you tell us about this problem before," Reed said angrily.

"Reed, can't we just take care of this tomorrow, it is late already," Jonny tryed to be kind and protect his friend. Reed was shocked because Sue was usually the one who said those kind of stuff.

"Yeah... sure... Ruby doesn't have a place to sleep so do you want her to sleep in your room or the couch," Reed was still surprised.

"She can sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the floor," Jonny commented. Ruby grabbed her things and headed toward the bathroom. Jonny caught up to her.

"Do you want a glass to take your meds with," Jonny wanted to make sure she had what she needed.

"Sure and if you want you can sleep in the bed," Ruby whispered.

The next morning Ruby woke up and went in the kitchen with her purple shirt, blue pants and wings sticking out to find Sue making breakfast.

"So how was your night? Did you sleep in Jonny's bed or the couch? Do you need to stretch your wings or no?" Sue asked.

"It was nice, I slept on the floor in order to stretch my wings out because of how much room there is" Ruby responded.

"Oh ok, would you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?" Sue changed the subject.

"I'm sorry, I don't eat eggs anymore they have just lost there taste to me" Ruby explained.

"Good morning you two" Jonny cheerfully said.

"Good morning brother, you're in a good mood today" Sue put some bacon on the stove

"Hey, how was your night?" Jonny asked now turning to Ruby.

"Fine... can I talk to you out side." Ruby wanted him to come with her to a secret place.

They flew out the window and he followed her. They had gone to an opening in the forest with a pond, outside of town.

"What is this place" he asked.

"A place to think, now I wanted to talk to you…" she didn't finish because her face was full of his kisses as they sat on the side of he pond. They stopped when her wings expanded fiercly.

"Sorry, it is like they have a mind of their own," Ruby said sheepishly

"Don't stop I liked it," Jonny moving in for another. As they kissed her powers formed a dome shape with vines and the pond froze over while they flew in the air. They stopped and looked around.

"Wow, you do have a lot more power than us," he was surprised by what was done to the forest.

"Yeah, but it is also a lot that I need to handle by myself, I mean the wings are one thing but all the elements and the wings are whole other story" she ramballed on.

"I am here to help you don't forget and I love the wings" he smiled.

"Jonny, I am all out of medication, I took the last one this morning," she planned this.

"We can get you more," he responded.

"My next prescription is not for another two weeks and besides I was hoping you could help me get through it" she responded innocently

"Oh of course I will," he kissed her... then on thier way back, Ruby got a spear through her right wing and fell down. Jonny turned around and started to try to catch her before she hit the ground but an arrow flew in front of him. He stopped to see who was launching the arrows. It was these five feet eleven inch Indians shooting wooden arrows. Jonny almost got hit with one when a firery force field formed in front of him. He immediately looked down at Ruby lying down and holding up her hand which meant she was holding up the force field. He flew down and picked her up and headed back to the mansion. When they were out of range her hand fell and she fell unconscious. Reed put her on a monitor.

"Jonny, it looks like she will be in a coma for a couple of days," Reed explained.

"What?... How?... It was only an arrow through her wing?" Jonny was crying.

"Are you crying? wow, you really do love her, don't you Jonny?" Sue asked

"More than she knows... I think," Jonny said then kissed Ruby on the head.

"She lost a lot of blood and those arrows had some type of poison on them so we need to give her some more blood I am afraid," Reed put his hand on Jonny's shoulder.

"What is her blood type?" Jonny asked

"AB positive, why" Reed responded

"I will give her some of mine, I am also AB positive" Jonny was desperate.

"Jonny you're DNA," he didn't finish.

"My DNA is similar to hers, now she needs blood and I am going to give it to her," Jonny shot back.

"Ok, she needs about 2 pints," Reed said.

"Alright," he said confidently.

They took his blood gave it to Ruby and they both slept side by side that night. The next morning Ruby woke up to a note and a jewelry box next to her. The note said:

_Dear Ruby_

_Open up the box and come into the bedroom. We will go from there._

_Love you so much_

_Jonny_

In the box was a ring. She got up out off the bed and went into Jonny's bedroom. In the room Jonny was lying there looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey there flame boy," Ruby said startling him.

"Hey there beautiful, do you like the ring?" Jonny asked.

"Yes," was all she said to him

"Yes to what, yes to you liking the ring or yes to you know what," Jonny asked again.

She jumped on the bed with him.

"Yes to both," she kissed him.

"Yes to marrying me," it wasn't a question. "Come on lets go to the pond."

"What about breakfast?" she responded

He didn't respond, instead he just took her hand and jumped out of the window.


	4. chapter 2

Chapter 2-seeing old faces

The next day she met up with him at the elevator of the apartment.

Are you ready to meet the rest of the team said Mr. Fantastic with a smile on his face.

Yeah about that I already know Jonny and Susan from high school. explained Ruby while getting on the elevator.

Really well then I guess you guys would get along perfectly fine.

Yeah I guess.

Here we are!

As they walked in Jonny and Ben were sitting on the couch watching T.R.L and Susan was in the kitchen boiling water for some pasta. Reed introduced her to everyone.

Hey guys this is Ruby and I invited her to dinner to help her with her powers, you already know Jonny and Susan, this is my friend Ben.

Hi guys nice to meet you and see you again

Since when did you get powers asked Jonny rudely.

Jonny Susan said in a you-better-be-nice kind of way.

Ruby sat down in the chair next to Ben. Ben asked so what s your power?

I can do this while her right hand burst into flames and this her left iced over.

They were all amazed except Mr. Fantastic who was just smiling. Maybe you should stay with us for now on said Susan, still staring at Ruby.

Oh I couldn t and besides I have a dog to take care of and I have classes until the summer she gets out of school next week.

If she can t stay then she can t stay Jonny said while trying to push her out the door.

What type is it asked Ben.

Oh he is a Siberian husky named Kiba

I love those dogs

Dinner was ready they all sat down to eat and then she left to go home.

That is nonsense we can afford another person and we always wanted a dog explained Susan and Reed.

I will have to think about it but I guess I can bring him over some time.

They agreed to help her with her powers, even Jonny, including finding out if she had more or not.

She said her goodbyes and headed home to her dog Kiba and roommate Diamond. 


End file.
